A Mazoku's Tale
by Burntice
Summary: Zel, Xell, and Amelia, lost in the forest, coming upon a gingerbread house, sound familiar? ;). Please submit a review.


A Mazuko's Tale

It had been three days since they had seen a town, the three walked alone through a forest, following a rough path. They had enough food, but only because Lina and Gourry had run off after some treasure. Of course Amelia was the one carrying the food and gear, in a bag twice her size." I don't see why I have to carry the gear guys! I'm supposed to be the royal Princ.." Her voice muffled off, as Xelloss cheerfully stuffed a rag in her mouth. "Xelloss, we are of no more use to you, right? Why are you still following us? What is up your sleeve?" Zelgadiss growled. "That, is a sec.." Xelloss fell aside, a stone hand, the Chimera's hand, smashed into his mouth. He jumped up, "Ah haha.." Amelia and Zelgadiss just grumbled, "Fruitcake." 

Xelloss shrugged, and they all continued on, deeper into the forest. About half a mile into the forest, they fell to an unbelievable sight, that of a large house, which appeared to be constructed of gingerbread, and several candy types. The door was open, and they could smell some form of meat cooking. "A house! I.. Think?" Amelia cheered. Zelgadiss raises an eyebrow, scanning the area for a moment, hand on sword hilt. Xelloss just smiled blankly. The sound of an oven door creek from inside jolted them. Amelia jumped to her feet, "Only a justice loving person would own such a beautiful, and.. delicious house!" She shouted. Zelgadiss moved forwards slightly, "Smells good.. but.. wasn't there some book about a house like this..?" he uttered. Xelloss stepped forwards, to get a good look. "Oh, that was just a children's story. Shall we go inside? It seems we're also out of food." Motioning to the empty handed Amelia. "Hey wait a minute, where did it go?…" Amelia mumbled, falling onto her face. "Oh, Never mind. Lets just go inside, damn it." Growled Zelgadiss as he stalked to the door, not even bothering to knock. Xelloss fazed out, and onto the roof, away from view, as Amelia blindly followed Zel."

Inside of the wondrous house, Zel looked around, not seeing an occupant; he shrugged, and moved to look into the oven, which was emitting some smoke. "Sure smells good, Mr. Zelgadiss. But isn't this, against the law?"Zelgadiss shrugged, ignoring her comments, turning as his ear perked, hearing footsteps. From atop the stairs a lady, looking of ancient ages moved down, her movements graceful, in fact, too much for an old lady. She looked surprised, and moved back, upon seeing Zelgadiss' body. "Who are you people? Why are you in my home? Please don't rob me, you took everything I had last time!" Amelia fell on her face, and Zel glowered slightly, "We aren't here to rob you, nor have we ever been. We where lost, and wound up outside your house." The old lady's ears perked up, as she rushed downstairs, too fast for an old lady.

"I am Miss. Um.. oh yes! I am Miss Daisy!, would love if you would join me for dinner!" Before any of them could move, she had the the two in chairs, sitting, and a large plate of well done meat was sat down before them. Zel and Amelia ate to their hearts content, for once in a long time. Before the two knew it, it was dark outside, and the Miss. Daisy insisted they stay in her guest room, seeing no problem, the two did. 

Sometime around noon, Zelgadiss woke up, Amelia, who was supposed to be in the other bed, was asleep with her arms around him, he gently nudged her, and she jumped up. "Oops.. I was supposed to.. wake up.. first.." she mumbled, climbing to her feet. They stepped out, into the kitchen, realizing a change. A crystal with a dark blue fog wafting through it, sat where the table once did, and the room was a black cave, suddenly in a flash of brilliance, the room became what it was when they first visited before, a pleasant house of an old lady. Then a flash of darkness, and the crystal shattered, destroying the illusion, from another cave door out ran the old lady, but she was different, clothed in a blood red cloak, twice the size of her old form, male, and well built, as well as fair skin, and.. male! The staff he was holding was a broadsword, it's edge was a blue energy. He smirked, "I am Ra-Gaav. One of the servants of the now deceased, Demon Dragon King. This will be your burial place." The Mazoku rushed forwards, his bladeslashing the air, sending tendrils of energy at Zel and Amelia, sending both of them reeling back in shock, unable to move as the energy soaked their bodies. Ad that moment a shadow appeared in the doorway. "I don't think so, Mr. Ra-Gaav." The voice had a nasal tone. Ra stepped back, "Oh no.. It's.. Xelloss!" the Trickster Priest stepped out of the entryway, a black cone of energy sitting in his gloved hand, "They won't be hurt, as long as I watch over them." Growled the usually calm voice, as Xelloss sent the cone of black energy at the foolish little Mazoku, who retaliated with a rush forwards, sending 3 more tendrils at Xelloss. They landed, right as Xelloss jumped aside, fazing out, then in, behind Ra. 

"You always where an underling wimp, Ra." Xelloss said, mockingly, as his staff burrowed it's way into Ra's back, and out the other end,sending Ra into the jagged stump of the Crystal, the crystal, and Ra started to glow softly, and then filled the room with sparks, moments before they disappeared.. leaving the cave bare. 

Hours later, Zel and Amelia woke up outside. Zel was again, in Amelia's arms, and Xelloss sat a few feet away, with his masked smile. "What happened?" shouted Amelia. Xelloss turned to them, "Ah, I defeated Ra, I think." Mused the Mazuko. "But, he did disappear, so I don't quite know.." Then it dawned on him, "Or rather.." Zel jumped up, "Don't say it!"Xelloss grinned, "That, is a secret!" moments before falling to Zel's fist.

The End.

Ra-Gaav is copyright of.. ME! :-)

What did you think? This was my first public fic, I know it's not written well, but I did write it at work, trying to dodge customers. 

-DarkWinged


End file.
